


人面鸟杀尽

by Captain8000



Category: The Grave Robbers' Chronicles, 盜墓筆記 - 南派三叔 | The Grave Robbers' Chronicles - Xu Lei
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain8000/pseuds/Captain8000
Summary: 《盗八》雪山送别瓶+邪 无差，短篇完结





	人面鸟杀尽

我抬手拥抱他。痛苦在心间氤氲，嘴里满是苦涩。  
他决定的事谁也没办法忤逆。

在我认识闷油瓶的这几年里，他都好像不属于这个世界。就如一个漠然的影子，却执着地踏着荆棘一个人走。从来没有自己，踩不出足迹，即使时间在他身上似乎也不曾留下痕迹。  
我咬紧牙关，将全部泪意和绝望都压回嗓子里。这样一个人，他终于放下了执着，眼里有了安宁。我怎么能用内疚去挟持他。

我对自己说，吴邪，放手吧。  
然而我无论如何都松不开手臂，就那么紧紧抱着他的肩膀。他也一反常态，没有挣脱。我听着他悠长的呼吸，感觉他胸膛缓慢的起伏。越凑近越能闻到那种温热而熟悉的味道，让我想起我俩并肩走过的那些日子。我几乎把鼻子埋在他颈窝里，内心如刀绞一般。蓦然间，一种模糊而奇异的感觉油然而生，驱使着我，如鬼使神差。我几乎没有想，就将嘴唇贴在了他颈子上。  
莫名的豁然让心头一颤，我控制不住自己，嘴唇贴着他的动脉一点点向上蹭。他好像僵住了。我嗓子里似乎哽着什么，眼前一片迷蒙。想起他刚失忆那时的样子，懵懂柔弱，任由我拉着他，让我带他回家……  
回忆突然压得我喘不过气来，抬头就亲到他嘴角。他猛地偏头一躲，一只手抵住我的肩膀。  
他不肯看我，侧脸在火光里冷漠又悲伤。一副决然离去的样子。一想到我就要放任他这么去死，从此再也见不到他，我的意识就完全乱了。我抱着他的腰就滑下去跪倒，一路在他身上胡乱亲下。只想求他别走告诉他我什么都愿意为他做。  
他捏着我肩头的手在颤抖。我死死地闭紧眼睛，可是眼泪已经流了出来。

他挣扎的力度小了很多，大概是我可怜巴巴地半跪在他面前，他也不好意思直接把我扔出去。我得寸进尺地翻开他裤腰，拽散了登山裤内侧的系带。一边亲在他腰侧，一边往下拉他裤子。他剧烈地颤抖了一下，猛地向后缩，随即我就被他一把拽了起来。  
我已然烧断了神经，攥住他的手，顺着力道直直地又去亲他的嘴。

他什么也不让我做，我也不能撒泼打滚，只能缩下去抱着他的腰跟他玩摔跤。我一直都觉得他身子好软，腰也是软的。我心中酸楚难耐，推起他的背心，在他腹部的肌肤上亲吻。搂在他后腰上的手不自觉地往下摸他紧绷挺翘的屁股。磨磨蹭蹭中突然感觉到他已经顶着我的脖子了。我胸口一热，想起共同走过的倒斗路上，有好几次我都阴暗地揣测他是不是性冷淡，心中百味杂陈。

鼻腔堵得我呼吸困难，难受得直要流出来，我实在忍受不了……随便抓了件衣服使劲儿擦鼻涕，另一手不敢放松依旧扒着他的腰，着急之下发出好大响声，顿时觉得丢人。抬起头，发现他漆黑的眼睛正定定地看着我，眼眶里竟渐渐含起了泪。  
我来不及反应，他突然微微一笑。俯身下来亲了亲我的鼻尖。一瞬我觉得心都要碎了，伸手抱去他脖子，闭着眼睛亲上去。

他被我牢牢箍住，我含着他的嘴唇，不舍得咬他，就用舌头舔、用力吮吸。他终于不再左躲右避，手环在我腰上，任由我把他的上衣扯得乱七八糟。我激动得头晕脑胀，伸了舌头就去顶他牙关。  
他咬着牙不张嘴，我就舔他嘴唇内侧，直到他下巴上都是涎水。我又凑过去，沿着他的下巴舔干净。他一直闭着眼睛，终于松了牙关。柔软的口腔，就像我胸中激荡的感情，潮湿火热。我虔诚地探进去，只觉得灵魂深处在呻吟，那种感觉温暖而模糊，让人沉醉。  
摇曳的火光里，他的泪蒸干了，瞳孔也是迷蒙的。我俩就那么对看了一会儿，又亲在一起。直到我实在是站不住，拽着他慢慢倒在火炉边还没收拾的防潮垫上。

我骑在他腿上，伸手去探他下身。他喘息了一声，抬手来摸我的脸，温暖的手擦掉我落下的泪。我胡乱抹抹眼睛抬头看他，他满脸潮红胸膛在剧烈地起伏。  
头一次看见他失态至此，我根本停不下来……使劲儿舔着上颚，让唾液聚集，沿着柱身的形状，生生舔湿他的内裤，隔着粗糙的棉面含住顶端。他潮湿的音调让我从心脏开始酥麻，按着他大腿，内侧的肌肤白皙细腻，手简直像被吸在上面。我忍不住上下抚摸，听着他粗重的呼吸，用手指去蹭他膝盖内侧。脸贴在他腿上，感觉他的肌肉一阵一阵的抽搐。

我下腹火烫难耐，顺着他松懈的力道趴在他身上，忍不住就想在他身上乱蹭，又怕多动一下他就消失了，只能死死地箍着他。  
久久地，直到他呼吸渐渐平复，慢慢搂着我坐起身来，漆黑的眼瞳里压抑着刻骨的疲惫，神色复杂。  
他沙哑着嗓子轻声说，“吴邪，松开点儿。”

我服从了。其实他一睁眼我就已经失了坚持的勇气。松手的同时我脑中隐约酸楚地自嘲：这个人啊，我真是永远只有给跪的份儿。  
然而他只是抬起手覆在我眼睛上，另一只手按着我的肩慢慢将我放倒。  
沉默中我感觉到一只手在解我的裤带，动作凌乱。手指不时蹭到我腰上。  
我想说没事儿小哥不用勉强，可是怎么说得出来？温暖的手抚在下腹，我腿都软了，脑中惶然，能倚凭的只有他按在我脸上的手。我在他给予黑暗中，远离喧嚣尘世，站在阴阳交界的虚空。我以为我们曾经互相扶持。但实际上我从来没有抓住过他，而只是他在心情好的时候随手捡上了我。而他终于要放手了，要孑然走向另一个世界。  
我拧着脖子去亲他手腕。他稳稳地蒙着我的眼睛，手上慢慢抚摸我那处。我嗓子里哽了一声，感觉他凑到我颈边，灼热的气息吹在我耳孔里，喑哑低语：  
“吴邪……你想让我，你想让我怎么做……”

我想说就这样，我想说怎么都可以，但是我依旧什么都说不出来，只能紧紧攥着他的手臂，嘴里含糊地喊他名字……

他那些过往的经历，我不曾参与，稍微耳闻就被人心江湖恶心得作呕。从我认识他那天起，他就没有言语，没有自己。只有不得不去完成的事。  
直到我今天终于明白，这个世界对他太残酷，他大概真的没有留恋。  
这样一个人，他不想要拖累，但还是扛下了我和许多人。他的情太重，我承不起也得承了。这样一个人，肯回头看我一眼，已经是恩赐。  
我只是为了一己之私而强留他。

然而他温柔地抚摸过我的脸。  
口腔的温暖刺激得我眼前一阵发黑，耳朵里全是血液的轰鸣。  
张起灵。他的手在我身上，嘴在我身上。

我的呼吸已经乱了套，快感一阵一阵地蹿过下腹。胸口往上却越发冰冷焦躁。我从没有体会过过这样令人绝望的无力。  
结束了。  
他真的要走了，再也——  
眼前全是他曾经挡在我面前的身影。生理刺激像刀一样刮着我的神经，却怎么也达不到；头痛欲裂，胸口梗得我快要吐出来了。  
他突然说：“吴邪别想了！”俯身下来深深吻我，第一次把舌头伸到我嘴里，抵着我的舌面蹭进来，我就像溺水一样地无望地吸住他。他手上力度加大，手掌从会阴一直滑上来，手心磨蹭顶端裂口，一阵强烈的刺激直冲到全身——

高潮过后只有空虚悲凉。汗凉在身上。意识混沌之间，他松开了手。

（全文完）


End file.
